1. Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques using mobile transmit diversity.
2. Background
Currently, there is interest in multiple-antenna systems, such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) systems, where two or more devices communicate with each other, each using more than one antenna, in order to enhance data transmission. Some multiple-antenna systems exploit antenna diversity to send the same data on separate signals or to create a phased array to send data. As of result of such transmit diversity, link throughput can be increased.
It would be desirable to be able to support transmit diversity techniques for mobile devices in a high speed wireless data network, such as Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the like. EVDO is a telecommunications standard promulgated by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 as part of the CDMA2000 family. EVDO facilitates high data rates in wireless networks.